


i can fuck you better

by auto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mashup, Scallison, Video, and feelings, effects test, ew feelings, inspired by insanity, music video, scydia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auto/pseuds/auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's prettier than i'll ever be ;<br/>got yourself a beauty queen, yeah.</p>
<p>[or, scott dumps allison for lydia and then they have revengesex. mmmm]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can fuck you better

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna just say THIS IS A VIDEO if you are expecting a fantastic fanfiction turn back now
> 
> now if u proceed dont be surprised by the fact that it is literally 0 words long ok? ok
> 
> have fun


End file.
